James and Kendall's journey
by mambrino
Summary: Having a child can be challenging, but it's all worth it to see them smile. Follow James and Kendall as they figure out how to be parents. Warning: male/male slash Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1 new home

"What are you doing?'' A certain blonde asked his fiance James who was standing outside bringing in the beautiful sunlight. The brunette turned around and smiled warmly at Kendall.

"You're home.'' James said reaching to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer to his body. Kendall smiled down before leaning foreword and kissing James right on the lips. James smiled into the kiss, beaming at his love.

"When did you get home?'' James asked, parting them apart.

"About 10 minutes ago.'' Kendall replied softly.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me.'' James faked a pout looking down at the ground.

"Well you just looked so happy and I just couldn't get over the fact that I'm about to be a dad.'' Kendall said leaning in so their foreheads were touching. James pecked his lips again, ''Yeah well believe it.'' He said teasingly.

"Soon we'll have a little bit of both of us in our home.'' Kendall put his hands on James distended belly. ''I bet they'll look like you.'' Kendall said kissing his stomach.

"Don't say that, I'm sure they'll look like both of us. Though I would rather them look like you.'' James brought his hand to rest on Kendall's

"Well whoever they look like, they'll look beautiful I'm sure of it.'' Kendall then grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him into the kitchen. James watched as he pulled out some pots and pans.

"What do you want for dinner?'' Kendall questioned the brunette.

"Um, grilled cheese and shrimp.'' James pleaded. Kendall laughed and kissed his cheek.

"What is with you and shrimp. I swear the grocery store clerk probably thinks were crazy.'' Kendall joked and grabbed the bag of shrimp from the freezer. James smiled crookedly, leaning on the counter.

"You know, you're eyes are just the perfect color of green. I hope our baby has your eyes.'' James said quietly.

"Well I hope he has your hair.'' Kendall retorted.

"I hope he has your lips.'' James replied

"I hope he has your nose.'' Kendall looked at James and poked his nose gently.

"Oh my gosh were arguing over what we want them to look like, Kendall we sound like old people fighting over food.'' James laughed and handed Kendall the cheese.

"Well whatever they look like we will love them for them. I love you.'' Kendall said, placing the cheese on the sandwich.

"I love you too.''

* * *

James tossed and turned in his bed, feeling his stomach clench no and again. He pulled the cover closer and buried his head in the soft comforter trying to focus on anything but his abdomen. Suddenly a sharp pain ran up and down his stomach, making him gasp in pain.

"James?'' Kendall whispered trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. "You okay?'' Kendall asked turning on his side.

"I don't know...I think it's time to go.'' Kendall looked over and instantly he jumped from the bed and started getting everything ready. James had to giggle at how silly his fiance was acting.

"Alright I've got your overnight bag, my phone, the clothes, the baby's outfit, and I think that's everything.'' Kendall rushed out the door looking back when James didn't follow.

"Come on we need to got you to the hospital now!'' Kendall panicked

"I think your forgetting something Kendall sweetie.'' James said as he held out the keys for the car.

"Oh right.'' Kendall replied as he grabbed the keys from his hands. Quickly Kendall started the car and headed out to the hospital.

Once they arrived Kendall immediately found their doctor and told them what was going on.''

"He is going in for his c-section, you can come if you would like.'' Their doctor said. Kendall nodded and followed him to the small room. James eyes feel on Kendall and he reached out for him. Kendall made his way over and grabbed the brunette's outstretched hand.

"Remember no matter what happens we will always love them.'' Kendall kissed James hand and waited for the first cry.

* * *

''Would you like to hold her?'' One of the nurses asked Kendall. The blonde snapped out of his daydream and looked at the crying baby. He nodded his head slowly and held out his arms. As soon as his arms wrapped around the small baby, the crying instantly stopped and her beautiful green eyes looked up at her father.

Everything froze. Kendall looked down at his baby girl. She was absolutely beautiful, with her brownish-blonde hair and green eyes. Her nose was small and button like and her lips were a perfect pink. Ever so slowly her small eyes began to close, feeling secure and safe in her papa's arms. Kendall's smile could blind someone if you weren't careful. He was absolutely ecstatic, seeing his daughter asleep in his arms. He looked over at the now asleep James. Gently, Kendall leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. James' eyes fluttered, waking up a bit. Kendall smiled and beamed at him. James then noticed why he was smiling so big.

"She's here.'' Kendall whispered so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping child. James felt tears corner in his eyes. James stuck out his hands so he could hold her. Kendall carefully handed her down.

James held her close, nothing was more special than holding his little joy in his arms. For one second her eyes fluttered opened before they closed again. James felt a tear slip when he saw her beautiful eyes.

"She's perfect.'' James whispered. Kendall nodded in agreement and ran his thumb over James' face.

"What's her name going to be?'' James asked.

"I was thinking, maybe Rileigh Amber Diamond-Knight.'' Kendall replied.

"Rileigh Amber.'' James repeated. "I love it!'' James whispered-yell.

"You ready to go home Ribug.'' James rubbed his nose against hers and kissed he forehead. Kendall smiled and kissed both of them.

"Let's go home

* * *

**Alright, so that was my first try at this. I really like these kind of stories so I thought I would write one. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Review? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 Good morning & good night

''Good morning'' James heard his fiance say as he looked up to see his bright face.

"Morning.'' James replied groggily, lifting up on his arm to kiss him on the lips. Before they could deepen their kiss a small cry sounded from the monitor. James leaned back as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, Kendall doing the same. Both men made their way to their four month old daughter's room.

As soon as they entered the small room, they smiled, Still in shock that there was another human being living in their house. James immediately picked up the small child and rocked her back and fourth. Kendall joined them and kissed Rileigh on the head.

"I think someone needs a change.'' James commented. Kendall just raised an eyebrow and backed away.

"I'll get breakfast ready.'' Kendall rushed out of the room leaving James to chuckle to himself. The tall brunette quickly changed her diaper and dressed her, then headed downstairs where Kendall stood in the kitchen. He had a bottle in his hands and was shaking it at the moment.

"Thanks.'' James grabbed the bottle and positioned a rag over his shoulder then started to feed her.

"So.'' Kendall said as he pulled out a pan and began mixing pancake batter. ''What do we have planned today. I don't have hockey practice today so I don't need top go into work today.'' Kendall asked James, flipping a pancake in the air.

"Well Logan and Carlos called yesterday and asked if we would like to come over for dinner later.'' James replied, lifting the tiny child up and patting her back a little.

"Sounds great. What time should we leave?'' Kendall asked as he grabbed a plate and placed three on a plate and another four on his plate.

"Probably around six. They're only twenty minutes away and the said dinner would be served around six-thirty.'' James said, thanking Rileigh for not throwing up on him this time.

"Alright. Now who's hungry?'' Kendall asked setting the plate in-front of James. Instantly James' mouth watered. He carefully sat Rileigh in her bouncer than grabbed his fork, stabbing the steaming pancake and shoving it in his mouth.

"Jezz, it looks like you haven't eaten in days.'' Kendall joked taking his own fork and tear off a piece for himself.

"It feels like it. I haven't had a decent meal in a week.'' James grumbled, stabbing another pancake and swallowing it whole. Rileigh gurgled and played with her toys. Kendall smiled as his daughter and poked her nose. The small child giggled happily and reached out her arms to her papa. Kendall picked Rileigh up, kissing her all over the face. Rileigh laughed moving her own hand and placing it on Kendall's nose. The blonde looked up and kissed her hand.

"I love you.'' Kendall cooed, hugging her close. James looked at the two and smiled before getting up and cleaning the mess Kendall had made in the kitchen. James swooped down and pecked Kendall on the lips surprising him, then he too was kissing back. They both heard Rileigh let out what sounded like a jealous gurgle causing both to laugh at the small girl.

"Don't worry Ribug me and papa haven't forgotten about you.'' James chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

_*Ding dong*_ "Hey guys come in.'' Carlos Garcia greeted, inviting his long time friends in. Logan was next to great the small family. ''Hey. I'm so glad you could make it.'' Logan said cheerfully, hugging both Kendall and James, then took Rileigh from James arms planting a small kiss to her cheek, "And you too.'' Logan said.

"Thanks guys for having us. It's really nice of you to do that.'' Kendall thanked the two, taking a seat on their couch.

"No problem, it feels like ages since you guys came over. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.'' Logan replied happily, returning to the kitchen.

"So how have you been Carlos?'' James asked the Latino.

"Good, Logan's just getting to the moody stage and one moment he's so happy and then he's crying in our bedroom.'' Carlos slumped in his seat but then straighten up. '' But the doctor said everything's going great, so I'm happy. Seven more months to go'' Carlos smiled and leaned back.

"Well that's typical with pregnancy. I remember when I accidentally ate the last strawberry and James found out. First he yelled at me then cried on the couch. It's just natural so don't worry.'' Kendall chuckled while James turned red.

"Dinners ready.'' Logan called. The three hurried into the kitchen. Kendall had brought the bounce and placed Rileigh in it. "What are we having?'' Kendall questioned.

"Fajitas and Tacos.'' Logan replied. "Hey James I need to ask you something.'' James turned toward Logan and nodded. ''When did your morning sickness start?'' Logan asked shyly. James thought for a moment.

"Around two months.'' He replied. "What really helped me through it was yogurt. It help a lot to settle my stomach.'' James said.

"Okay. thanks.'' They continued fixing plates and talked quietly, enjoying each others company. Before they knew it the light outside had disappeared and the moon was rising slowly.

"Haha yeah. Remember when I jumped off the roof at the palm woods.'' They all busted out laughing each remembering that moment. James glanced at his watch and his eyes grew huge.

"Wow it's late, we should probably get home." James commented. The other two nodded and hugged them both. Rileigh was fast asleep in her carrier, gently sucking on her pacifier. Kendall carefully lifted the car-seat and headed out with James just behind.

Once they arrived home Kendall opened the door and James carried the baby up to the nursery. The hardest part was waking her up and getting her changed because she hated be awoken. Rileigh cried when James changed her out of her outfit and into her onesie. James hated seeing her cry and it broke his heart, but he had to do it. After that was over with Rileigh continued to cry, upset for being tired. James gently held her and held her pacifier in her mouth. Whispering quietly to her and slowly her cries turned to whimpers and then quiet completely. The brunette placed her in the crib and turned on the nightlight, cracking the door a little bit.

James made his way into his bedroom and released a sigh, happy that today was over with. He quickly pulled on his pjs and brushed his teeth, than slid in next to his blonde lover. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to a warm chest. James snuggled into Kendall, feeling exhausted from today's events. "It was fun seeing Carlos and Logan again.'' James said looking up at the blonde.

"Yeah, even though I see Carlos everyday at practice. It was so nice to just hang out again.'' Kendall responded.

"I can't believe this. I never thought this would ever happen, getting married to the one I've been in love with since I was thirteen and then having a baby. I mean I love it and I just can't believe it.'' James said nuzzling into the crook of Kendall's neck.

"Me either. But I'm glad it did.'' Kendall kissed James on the head, letting his eyes droop.

"I love you forever and always?'' James asked.

"Forever and always.''

* * *

Around midnight the first cry came from the monitor. James cracked open an eye and rolled over. "Ugh Kendall it's your turn.'' James said shaking his shoulders.

"It was my turn last time.'' Kendall replied groggily.

"Yeah three night ago.'' James shifted and threw an extra pillow at his head.

"Alright, alright I'm going.'' Kendall stood up slowly and walked to Rileigh's room. He felt his way to the crib and heard the soft cries coming from the small white crib.

"What's wrong baby?'' Kendall asked as he picked her up and began swaying on his feet. Rileigh continued to cry and whimper. Kendall checked her diaper and thanked God it wasn't dirty. That was James' Job. Then he looked at the clock. It wasn't quit time to feed her yet. Kendall continued to think for a minute.

"It's okay baby girl. I'm here. shh, it's okay.'' Kendall soothed, still Rileigh cried. Suddenly an idea came to his head.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be_ alright.  
_Just take my hand hold it tight.  
I will protect you from all around you  
I'll be here don't you cry._

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

Kendall sang the first verse, walking in circles around the room and rocking back in forth. Suddenly from behind him he heard James join him in the chorus

_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my  
From this day on for now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always._

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and sang the next verse by himself. Smiling down at the baby, who was now calming down a little

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all._

Kendall and James watched as Rileigh's eyes closed and her breathing become even before they sang the last verse

_Cause you'll be in my hear  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on now and forever more_

_You'll be in my hear  
No matter what they say  
You''ll be here in my heart always  
Always, You'll be in my heart  
Always._

Kendall gently placed her back in the crib and placed a kiss on her nose as she slept on. Then he turned to James and took him by the hand back to their bedroom. "I love you Jamie.'' Kendall laid back down and brought the brunette with him. "Love you too Kenny.'' James said, placing his head on Kendall's steady chest.

* * *

**Yeah, I think this turned out pretty well. What do you guys think? Was it good? Should I keep going. Also I would Like to thank **

**ThatKamesLover15**

**Kai-El-Lindo **

**Aiilana **

**for reviewing. thanks and hope you liked.**

**~Mambrino~**


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday

"Today's the big day.'' Kendall said to James, Now his knew husband. The brunette looked up, a gentle smile on his face.

"I can't believe just a year ago I was finally having our child.'' James squeaked with tears in his eyes. Kendall smiled and kissed James on the lips. He immediately melted into those soft lips.

"I better go get her ready. Can you start on the decorating?'' James asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. Also who all is coming?'' Kendall questioned him

"Carlos, Logan, my mom and brother .'' James replied Kendall just nodded his head. With that being established James headed off to Rileigh's room.

His heart fluttered when he entered the colorful room. While the crib had remained white, her walls where a soft shade of pink and yellow and princess furniture surrounded the area; perfect for a young child of Rileigh's age. The tall brunette quickly made his way over the the child, who was standing in her crib, wanting her father to pick her up. He lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead. Rileigh cooed when she saw her daddy. James sat her on the changing table and pulled off her onesie, then slid a bright yellow dress over her body. Rileigh's hair had grown a lot since her birth and goldish-brownish curls wrapped gently around her face. Her brownish-green eyes started at her father, making small motor sounds with her mouth. James tickled Rileigh on the sides, earning a squeal of joy from the child.

Rileigh had developed so many skills in the last year. She could sit up by herself, eat food with her hands, and even stand on her own; still needing a little help with walking. But the one skill still missing was her ability to speak. She would babble and mumble, but no real words would escape her mouth. The doctor had said not to worry about it. That she was just progressing slower than other, but Kendall and James couldn't help it. They wanted to hear their little girl speak for the first time.

James was brought back to reality when he heard Rileigh mumble again.

"What? What'd you say baby?'' James said in a baby voice, not expecting to get an answer back. Rileigh looked back up at James and said it again.

"Dada.'' Rileigh cooed. James' jaw dropped to the floor. He was so shocked. His baby just said her first word.

"Kendall!'' James shouted, picking his jaw up from the floor. In a matter of seconds the blonde was up the stairs ready for anything.

"What? What's wrong?'' Kendall frantically asked. James shook his head and lead Kendall over to their daughter. ''Listen.'' He commanded.

"Dada.'' Rileigh repeated. James looked at Kendall and was not surprised to see the same look on his face that was just on his own a few minutes ago.

"Oh my gosh, she said her first word.'' Kendall picked James up and twirled him around, catching him on the lips. "She said Dada!'' Kendall cheered. He turned back to Rileigh again, ''Can you say papa?'' Kendall encouraged.

At first Rileigh just looked at him confusingly and then as if something clicked in her mind she mimicked Kendall's tone.

"Pa-pa?'' Rileigh replied, more of a question then an answer. Kendall was over the moon at this point.

"Yes that's right, Daddy and Papa.'' Kendall excitedly exclaimed. The blonde kissed Rileigh on the head then went back to decorating, cheering all the way down the hall. James finished dressing Rileigh and put a small yellow bow on the side of her head. Her small bangs fell into her face making her look like a perfect angel.

"I love you'' James said, picking the small baby up and heading downstairs.

* * *

"I think I just heard someone just pull up.'' James yelled to Kendall from the kitchen. Rileigh was happily playing with her toys in her walker, repeating her two new favorite words for everything. James was sanding near the stove fixing lunch for the small group when he heard the door creak open and a cheery voice down the hall way.

"Hello and Johnathan'' Kendall greeted warmly.

"Please Kendall, call me Brooke. Your my son-in-law now.'' Brooke smiled and hugged Kendall, before following him to the kitchen, Johnathan doing the same. James immediately embraced his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi mom, thanks for coming.'' James said Then turned to his brother, giving him a high-five and a bro hug.

"No problem. Now, where's my granddaughter. I haven't seen her since she was born.'' She stated. James pointed to the walker in the corner. Brooke quickly stepped foreword and picked up the small child.

"Well hello there, my you've gotten so big.'' Brooke cooed. "She's absolutely beautiful boys.'' She complemented.

"Thanks, we try our best.'' Kendall chuckled at James snarky reply.

James looked over to his younger brother. While yes he was younger than James, He was very built. People often thought Johnathan was older. He had the same colored hair as James, but his eyes where the color of ocean blue, just as his father. He had a very large chest and biceps, mostly from playing pro football. Unlike James, Johnathan couldn't keep a steady relationship. He was with another girl almost every week. James felt a little bad for his brother. He could tell Johnathan was upset that he couldn't keep a good girl. They usually just wanted the money, not his personality.

"So who's the girl this time?'' James teased

"Melody.'' Johnathan replied in all seriousness.

"Wow, nice name. What does she look like?'' James dropped the sarcasm in his voice.

"She has long curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She's really tall too.'' Johnathan explained.

"How long do you think she'll stay?'' James joked again.

"Forever.'' Johnathan replied, again with all seriousness.

"Whoa, how long have you two been dating?'' James questioned.

"5 months. She actually never ask me for money and she's always so happy. She's just so different. I want to marry her, she feels the same.'' Johnathan said.

"Have you asked her yet?'' James looked at him with excitement.

"No, I'm gonna purpose next weekend at her favorite garden, in downtown California.'' Jonathan pulled out a very expensive diamond ring, shining it in the light. Both Kendall and James congratulated him and cheering.

"Way to go little bro.'' James teased. Johnathan just smiled and put the ring back.

While Brooke continued to play with Rileigh the doorbell rang. Kendall went back to find his to best friends standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys come in.'' Kendall motioned them to step in. He hugged both of them and showed them to the kitchen.

"Hey Logan, Carlos.'' James greeted, hugging them then showing them to the living room, where Brooke sat watching over the baby. Both men waved to James' mother and Johnathan, and started to play with the toddler; well Carlos more than Logan. He couldn't bend down very fair with him being pregnant and everything.

"Lunch will be ready soon.'' James announced. Everyone simply mumbled a reply and continued on. Not even five minutes later James was setting the plate of food on the table.

"It's ready!'' He called to the living room. Everyone rushed in and sat down, Kendall was at the back carrying Rileigh in his arms. The small group all smiled when they heard Rileigh say her Daddy's or Papa's name. Brooke couldn't be more proud of them.

James took the small toddler and sat her down in her high chair while everyone else loaded their plates. Just as they wee about to dig in, there was a another ring from the doorbell. James gave Kendall a puzzled look. Everyone should be here by now? James thought. Kendall stood up and quickly answered the door.

"Mom! Katie!'' Kendall shouted, giving his mother and baby sister a hug. He soon lead them to the kitchen happily getting two more chairs and setting them near the table. James stood up and gave them both a hug.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise.'' James smiled wide, so glad that they had made it.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't going to make it.'' Kendall said.

"You don't actually think I would miss my first born grandchild's birthday, do you.'' Jennifer chuckled at her son's surprise.

"Well we're glad you're here.'' James piped up.

* * *

Rileigh starred at small present in-front of her. James realized that she might need some help getting started, so he grabbed a corner of wrapping paper and tore a piece off. Rileigh seemed confused at this until she got the idea and started tearing off the paper as well. She smiled when she held a small stuffed monkey in her hands.

"What is that Ribug?'' James asked in a baby voice.

"Papa!'' Rileigh shouted.

"Hey!'' Kendall pretended to be hurt, James smirked at his husband.

"No, he may seem like one sometimes, but he's not. Can you say monkey.'' James encouraged. Everyone laughed when Rileigh continued to call the small stuffed animal 'Papa'.

Next Logan handed a large bag to James and Kendall. ''Jeez did you go by the whole zoo.'' Kendall teased, looking up at the huge gift.

"Sort of.'' Logan replied. James hurriedly took out the paper and gasped when he saw the mat and clothes in the bag for their daughter. The mat was made of all different types of materials and had animals covering it. There was also two pairs of zebra pants and a shirt that said 'I'm wild for my dads' with a lion on the front.

"Thanks guys.'' James said, smiling at the gifts.

Finally Jennifer handed her gift over. It was a simple gift; a teddy bear that had all three names on it. Rileigh looked it up and down then gently held it to her chest. Everyone except for Jonathan cooed at the small child. The small family stood up and went to the kitchen, the group following right behind. James had the cake out and ready. Kendall lit the number one candle, than everyone sang the happy birthday to the giggling toddler. Kendall helped Rileigh blow out the candle.

James cut a small piece for Rileigh and sat it on the high chair. Rileigh just looked at it for a few minutes before lifting a small hand and snag a bite. She stuck her hand in her mouth and realized that she liked the sweet taste on he tong. She then ripped into the cake, creating a small mess on the high chair. Everyone else grabbed a piece, Logan and Carlos quickly at their piece then said good bye so they could get to their doctor appointment. Then Brooke and Johnathan were next, with a meeting with one of the coaches at the university. Finally it's was down to tow people' Jennifer and Katie.

"So, how have things been going?'' Jennifer asked the two boys.

"Great, She hardly ever cries an is good about taking naps.'' Kendall replied. James nodded as he sat down with Rileigh in his arms.

"Good, I'm so proud of you boys.'' Jennifer complimented the two.

"Yeah, I hope I'm as good at you two someday.'' Katie added

"Well we didn't know at first what the heck we were doing, but then we started noticing what made her upset or when she needed to be feed. There was always a difference in the two cries.'' James looked down and noticed Rileigh's eyes starting to droop.

"I think someone's ready for a nap.'' Jams sighed, ready to pass out himself.

"Thanks guys for everything. We should be getting back soon, our flight leaves in forty minutes.'' Kendall's mother said.

"Alright we love you.'' Kendall and James exchanged hugs with the two then headed up the stairs to put Rileigh to sleep. James quickly slid off the dress and placed the onesie around her body, buttoning the front.

"This couldn't have gone better.'' Kendall smiled down at the small toddler, who now lay asleep.

"Just think, soon she'll be asking for money, car rides, then getting a car, going to prom, graduating, getting...getting...''James stopped when he felt tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't say that.'' Kendall swiped his thumb under James' eyes, wiping a tear away. ''What matters right now is that we have a nice home, good jobs, and a beautiful little girl.'' Kendall said, wrapping his arms around James' waist and pulled him against his body.

"I don't know about you, but I'm so tired.'' James looked around the small room and sighed.

"Me too, let's go take a nap.'' Kendall and James kissed Rileigh one more time before heading back to their room, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Alright another chapter up. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. And I know I should have updated sooner, but I had the first part done it's just school and all nighters got mixed into my schedule and I'm so FREAKIN' tired. Well I'm gonna go sleep for to days. (Just kidding I have school tomorrow *Lays head on knees and sobs* wish me luck _) **


End file.
